


Too Close

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AMAB Terminology Used, Bad Touch Mari, Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Grooming, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, gagging, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Mari catches Basil and Sunny experimenting. Luckily, her brother loves to share with her
Relationships: Basil/Mari (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Mari/Sunny (OMORI), Sunny/Basil/Mari (Omori)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> also self-indulgent but happy belated bday mari !! you deserve everything queen <3

Mari didn’t mean to catch them in the act. It was a hot day and she was lounging in the living room. Her loose shirt bunched up as she fanned herself. She greeted Basil with a gentle smile and he nervously waved at her before walking upstairs. The black-haired girl thought nothing about it, watching her show with half-interest. The heat was getting to her but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. Normally, she would practice but she has a feeling Sunny was getting annoyed with her practicing the same song over and over daily. 

She sighed and got off the loveseat, stretching her arms and legs as she walked towards the kitchen. She should be a good host for the boys. Her eyes scanned inside the fridge before promptly closing it. She was feeling pretty bored and Hero told her that he was busy today. She sighed and walked back into the living room before flopping onto the couch. She turned the TV up and tried to focus on the show ahead of her. 

Her mind was feeling more scrambled than usual. Her hand rested on her cheek as she channel-surfed. Black strands slowly brushing against her face as she softly grumbled. 

An idea popped into her mind and she smirked to no one before quietly sneaking upstairs. She avoided the squeaky steps with ease, her pink socks sliding along the wooden steps. Her heart beat in anticipation when she reached the top, the room was quiet. It was expected, they were never rowdy. Kel was usually the one making a fuss with them. Mari crawled on the floor and laughed at herself in her head. Sunny would probably shake his head at her, stifling an amused expression. He was cute like that. She wanted Basil’s reaction. He was so mousey and cute.

Mari pushed her back against the wall and waited silently. She didn’t hear anything. That was strange, the boys usually giggled and silently chatted away. Mari didn’t hear any page flipping and she got up slowly, her face worried with concern. She perked up when she heard a soft gasp and quiet hush. 

She was piqued yet also annoyed. What were they doing? With a deep exhale, she prepared herself and slowly grabbed the knob. She counted in her head before bursting inside. She heard a squeak and the woosh of Sunny’s blanket. Mari saw Sunny’s red face looking back at her and saw Basil’s calf over the hidden blanket.

“Boys… what are you doing?” Mari was slowly processing the situation in front of her. Everyone knew what they were doing. Sunny was between Basil’s thighs, frozen on what to do. Mari felt her thighs shake and her mind spin. Her stomach twisted in a familiar feeling. Her chest blossomed and she laughed quietly before she stumbled forward.

Mari gave a light-hearted smile, “Sunny! You didn’t tell me you were dating Basil.” She preyed closer, to take a peek of the boys below her. Sunny faced away from her but she comforted him, her soft hands rubbed his shoulders with a loving sigh. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she kissed the top of his messy hair. She loves her brother, she will do anything for him.

“Have you guys learned something new?” She asked, her hands massaging Sunny, “I hope you boys are being safe… I will show you how to do it properly. Alright?” 

Her quiet whispers reached the boys in front of her. They were still frozen in fear and confusion but she will change that. She giggled and hugged Sunny, pulling away and sitting on the edge of Sunny’s bed. Her hands slipping through the blanket and her fingers massaged Basil’s thigh. So cute and soft! She used her other hand to move the blanket off Basil, she saw his panicked blue eyes and hushed softly. 

He wasn’t wearing any shorts.

“It’s okay. You guys aren’t in trouble. I won’t tell mom.” She shifted her legs closer to the bed and smiled at Basil. She patted her lap and Basil slowly got up, he hid his crotch with the blanket. Mari cooed at his flushed face, gently pulling him into her lap.

“Sunny, How do you play with Basil?”

Her brother hesitantly pointed near Basil’s covered hands. Mari smiled at him before her hands wandered near the boy’s crotch. Basil whined in embarrassment but Mari quietly whispered praises into his ear. He pulled one hand away and covered his mouth. She giggled at his reaction, her soft hands gripping on the small erection.

The boys flushed at her boldness. Sunny watched intently at the scene, Mari softly stroking Basil while he squirmed in her lap. Mari blushed as the boy wiggled in her lap and she kissed his temple. She breathed heavily, Basil’s small whimpers as he bucked into her hand. Hero wasn’t this responsive anymore. The blond boy whined loudly and Mari released her hand with a smirk.

“Did you see, Sunny? That’s how you do it. Now you try, I believe in you.” She praised him, her little brother reached forward and wrapped his small hands around the erection. She sighed as her brother fumbled, stroking with little experience. Mari felt her panties soaking through her loose shorts, she giggled in a drunken haze as Basil’s voice picked up once more. Her curious hands cupped Basil’s chest and his head lolled into her collarbone. Mari was jealous that her brother had such a cute boyfriend.

However, she always shared with her little brother.

Mari sighed into the sweet-scented hair. She wanted to squeeze Basil so tightly and never let go. Manicured nails pressed down the boy’s pink nipples and he shivered. Mari shifted, trying to pleasure herself as well. She played with his nipples and rubbed herself into his small back. Mari noticed her brother palming his shorts, his face flushed as he focused on Basil. 

“Remove your pants, silly!”

Sunny stopped stroking Basil and he sobbed into his arm. He shakily removed his pants and underwear, revealing his small erection. The red tip leaking with precum. Mari moaned and fingered the shaft of Basil’s dick, teasing him with feathery touches. Sunny went back to business and leaned down. He stroked himself and Basil, she can hear quiet huffing below her. 

“Do you know what will feel really good, Sunny?” She stopped tweaking Basil’s nipples and brushed her little brother’s hair, “Basil will really like it if you suck the tip.”

Basil’s loud yelp indicated that he followed her instructions. Basil sobbed in pleasure and bucked his hips, Mari tutted quietly and held his hips down. She petted Basil’s hair and stroked his chest, his stomach, anywhere. Mari is so grateful to experience this, to watch her boys experiment and touch each other. They were so naive and she found this cute. Extremely arousing even.

“Basil, please be careful! I don’t want to lose my little brother if he choked!” She teased and booped Basil’s nose. Mari giggled and brushed her fingers against soft lips. Her hand has traces of dried cum and she pushed forward, seeking entry. Basil hesitantly opened his lips and she pressed a finger down his warm tongue.

“You should practice too, Basil…” Mari sighed and stroked Basil’s tongue with her finger. She slipped in another finger and he sucked them. The older girl shivered and pushed her fingers further. Basil gagged and she moaned, her fingers slipping out as Basil cried. Wet tears dampened her knuckles as she brushed the tears away, “You were doing so well! Let’s try again.” 

Basil panted and opened his mouth, she shoved her fingers inside. Her hips rutted against the boy above her. Her other hand pressed down on his smooth tummy, she didn’t want Sunny to hurt himself. She gazed down at Sunny and he was still playing with the tip curiously. Her knuckles brushed on her little brother’s cheek and she smiled lovingly at him.

“Do you think you can go further?” Her voice sugary sweet as her brother nodded. She watched intently as Sunny bobbed his head further. She smiled at him and pushed her fingers deeper into Basil. He controlled his breathing and whined when she squeezed his cheeks playfully. Mari brushed her fingers against his tongue and pressed down, testing his reactions. She realized she pushed too far when he gagged again and tried to pull away.

“You will have to practice more in the future. You need to please your boyfriend like this too, Basil.” She lightly scolded. Mari kissed the top of his head comfortingly, “See! Sunny is doing an amazing job!”

She gave her brother a head pat before gliding her fingers into soft hair. She adjusted her and moved Basil into her thigh. Her hand brushing against her wet panties, softly pushing the fabric into her as she sighed in relief. She pulled her panties down and revealed her dick. She nuzzled into Basil’s neck and stroked herself. Her fingers teased her tip and she sighed.

Sunny pulled away and looked at her dick. His eyes bewildered at her size. She smiled at him, “It’s okay, Sunny! You don’t have to worry about me, focus on Basil.”

He gripped Basil’s shaft and his tongue flattened on the twitching tip. Basil tensed up and tried to squeeze his thighs together. He panted in pleasure and Mari hugged him with one arm. Her own dick twitching at the thought of the boys touching her thick cock curiously. Their innocent eyes gazed at her as their tongues experimented along the veins. Their tongues overlapping as they lick the cum. 

Mari huffed and gripped her shaft, trying to calm herself. She tried to pay attention to Sunny playing with Basil’s small dick, she breathed in and rubbed one finger against his shaft. Her fingers wandering down to cup his balls. She giggled and gave a couple of light squeezes. She loved Basil’s soft body. She wondered if Sunny was still soft to touch, he hasn’t been affectionate with her lately. She dragged her finger down Basil’s chest to his tummy. She sighed and hugged the boy closer.

She felt her hot erection touching Basil’s thigh and she stifled a whimper. An open palm pressed her erection against Basil’s soft thigh. She lazily thrust forwards and teased her tip. The small boy gasped and thrust forward. He cried out in pleasure, he cried out in pain, and Mari was grateful to the gods that gave her this opportunity. 

“Maybe we should let Basil cum now, Sunny. I think we have been too mean.” She kissed his cheek, apologizing to the poor boy on her lap. Sunny nodded and stroked languidly. Mari sighed into Basil’s neck and stroked to her own rhythm. She would occasionally rub her dick against Basil’s thigh, how badly she wants to fuck his thighs but she can’t. Not yet. She didn’t want to scare him.

Sunny looked her right in the eye and he licked upwards. Mari stuttered and bucked her hips forward, bouncing Basil. She felt herself tense up and she came all over her hand. Her sticky cum painted Basil’s creamy thighs and she appreciated the sight. Some of her cum reached Sunny’s hair and her cheeks flushed. Her brother looked so nice like this. He stopped stroking and more cum painted his face. Mari cooed at Basil. Sunny hid his face into Basil’s lap and she heard a silent whine.

They enjoyed the silence for a while. Mari tried to refrain from touching the boys in front of her. She so badly wanted them to be used by her but for now. She waits.

“I think we need to take a bath! It will be like old times, Sunny!” She shifted Basil onto the bed and stretched. She felt so sore from staying in the same position. Mari smiled at her boys and gestured to them to follow her.

They slowly stood up and followed her lead, like small ducklings.

She is so happy that her brother shared that moment with her.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@gorefloss), maybe dm to gain access to my nsfw omori server :D


End file.
